peurotsiilempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Arganian Empire
Arganian Empire is home to many cows, farms, and fierce warriors. It is currently led by Mynolus Snowshield(Campkillercusvd). It's primary colors are Blue and White. Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=1162208 Statistics Population Argania has the 5th largest population, only ahead of Slongaria. It is approximately 400. Military Strength Argania's strength is inconsistent, however it has recently began getting stronger, including a strong win against Wyngeria. Number of Active Forts As of now, Argania has two active forts: Enf Arg, and Fogwood Pass. Culture Argania culture can be differentiated by Ahrelos rule and Omeron Rule. Ahrelos Rule commonly expresses the importance of agriculture and milk to the Arganian people. They are much more religous and light-hearted, similar to Mandorian beliefs. Omeron Rule is stricter, and has a militaristic like culture where the strongest soldier survives in Argania. Races are mostly a mix between light-skin orcs, elves, and humans. Argania has a notably larger elvish population than other empires. Argania also has it's own unique religion, and own language. Economy Argania is mostly vast, open plains that are great for farming. Because of the abundance of it, land is cheap, making farming very successful for Argania. Cattle, corn, and other foods are grown in surplus here, which allows for great trading value. Argania is also known for it's talented shipbuilding skills, and it is also able to self-sustain itself in times of crisis due to it's variety of resources with its mountainous regions, rivers, ports, and forests. Relationships Argania has always had a good relationship with Mandor, however it has always been the weaker of the two. They have also had good relationships with Wyngeria in the past as well. Regions Burgnarn In the Northeast lies the region of Burgnarn. The region hosts most of the population, as it brings good trade from the Great River and Mandor. Whitecliff tundras also lie in this region, where it can get very cold at times. Jorsdyn In the Southeast is Jorsdyn, which hosts the large mountain ranges in the upper parts of the region, and the Lakesblade, which is a large lake with an island fortress in the center. Lakesblade helps trade between Slongaria and Hirsdenia. Ymros Ymros hosts many ports and shipbuilding sites. It also hosts the capital of the empire, Citade Enf Arg. Blacksmith Heights is the site of many Arganian blacksmith shops, where they craft metals into ship parts. Tarston Tarston is the center of most farm valleys, as it is mostly just beautiful landscapes and hills. Double lakes also reside here in the southernmost parts of this region. Cities & Forts Enf Arg Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/228025194/Enf-Arg-Arganian-Empire Enf Arg has been the capital of Argania almost since the beginning. Built by Ahrinmor, this citadel is home to many raids. Sofrid Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/226856131/Arganian-Empire-Sofrid-Raidable Built by Omercan5, Sofrid helps the empire economically through fishing and lumber, so it is heavily guarded. Whitecliff Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/139215402/Arganian-Empire-Whitecliff-V-1-BETA Built by Omercan 5, this takes place in Argania's small northern tundra region. It helps defend the northern regions of Argania. Fogwood Pass Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/316211320/Arganian-Empire-Fogwood-Pass Built by a combination of Ahrinmor, Lefryn, Caldas74, and LunarProximity, this pass helps traders get through the mountains of southern Argania. History After the split of the Peurotsiilic Empire, the mysterious Elk Queen helped lead the empire. She never showed her face in public, but she helped unite the farmer counties of Argania to help stop invasions from Jardia during the First Peurotsiilic War, by teaming up with Mandors, who reside in the north. After saving Argania, she disapearred and new government took over. However, Jardians began another invasion, and Argania was outnumbered. But by attacking from behind, Slongaria helped defend Argania from another attack, winning the Battle of Oathbuck's Rear. Jardia then began invading by sea, and Argania's boats, though more efficient, could not deal with the amount of ships Jardia had brought, and land began to be lost. After Gyberon Stainhawk rescued mandor, Jardia's troops were weakened in Argania, and so they were pushed out with the help of Fengur Omeron I. After prosperity ensued, most of Peurotsiil began declining, and Argania almost survived the disasters and decline, but narrowly failed, and only Mandor outlasted them. However, as Peurotsiil began to rise up once more, under the leadership of Ahrelos Thronebreaker, prosperity ensued once more, and Enf Arg was rebuilt. After Ahrelos Thronebreaker retired, he set precedents for the next emperors to follow. Fengurs Jaggosh Arrowbiter and Hevaldr Stormhelm would follow them before Ahrelos returned to power. At this time, Ahrelos grew tired of Jardia's threats and authority, and joined Mandor to sail away, however fell into a decline of power and went towards the brink of collapse, and Ahrelos passed away. After settling in Faarn under new rule, Argania prospered, but not as well as the other nations on the continent. They were eager to return, and convinced the others it was time to go home. Omeron II would help return order into Argania, making times prosperous once more, however bringing back old cultures that others were not used to. Though successfully returning prosperity, Omeron II fell into a depression and abandoned the empire to relatives. After another decline after Omeron II's departure, a new fengur, Mynolus Snowshield, takes on the challenge of bringing prosperity back, by blending both cultures under one Arganian culture. Category:Arganian Empire